


Cafetería

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Baristas, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: El momento predilecto de Mu era tomar su café matutino en la cafetería El Santuario, especialmente cuando este le era servido por Milo, el barista más talentoso y más hermoso que había conocido. Decir que le gustaba era poco y estaba contentísimo de solo cruzar más ded dos frases con él. No sabía qué ocultaba el guapo barista.Para el Milo Ship Fest.Día 3. Prompt: Cafetería





	Cafetería

**Cafetería**

 

La mañana era la mejor parte del día para Mu. Él disfrutaba levantarse temprano, tomar con tranquilidad su desayuno mientras leía el periódico y caminar hasta la universidad. Pero su momento predilecto era tomar su café matutino en la cafetería _El Santuario_ , especialmente cuando este le era servido por Milo, el barista más talentoso y más hermoso que había conocido.

Puntual como siempre, arribó al lugar a las 7:30 y, de inmediato, lo vio. Estaba ataviado con su delantal rojo y tenía su rizado cabello rubio atado en una trenza, acentuando sus altos pómulos y su resplandeciente sonrisa.

―Buenos días y bienvenido a _El Santuario_ ―dijo el joven―. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

―Ah… Hola ―respondió y tuvo que carraspear antes de continuar. Siempre que hablaba con Milo se sentía nervioso, la voz apenas le salía y las rodillas le temblaban―. Quiero un capuchino y… ¿podrían hacerle unos de esos dibujos sobre la espuma?

―Por supuesto, señor. ¿Desea acompañar su bebida con un _snack_?

―No, gracias.

―¿Seguro? Hoy tenemos una promoción en nuestras tortas de chocolate: compra una porción y le regalamos la segunda. ¿Qué le parece?

―Perfecto ―a Mu no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, por lo que tal oferta no le resultaba tentadora. Tal vez fue la forma en que los ojos turquesas del rubio resplandecían bajo sus tupidas pestañas o cómo sus labios se curvaban en una pícara sonrisa lo que le convenció de aceptar―. ¿Podrías empacar una para llevar?

―Por supuesto.

Después de pagar, Mu seleccionó estratégicamente su mesa, de manera que pudiera observar a Milo de forma casual, sin que este se percatara. Gracias a que el local se encontraba mayormente desierto, su orden llegó con prontitud y de manos del flamante barista.

―Aquí está su pedido, ¿señor…? ―preguntó, a la vez que servía el café decorado con un bonito corazón flechado en el centro.

―Mu ―contestó. Sintió cómo un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, mas poco le importó. Por el contrario, se armó de valor y decidió que, al menos por el día de hoy, cruzaría más de dos frases con el joven―. Solo Mu, nada de señor, por favor. Me haces sentir viejo.

―Lo siento, Mu ―corrigió―. Mi nombre es Milo.

―Lo sé. Lo dice tu placa.

―Oh, claro. Qué tonto soy ―dijo entre pequeñas risas. A Mu le parecieron encantadoras y no tardó en contagiarse del buen humor del rubio―. ¿Puedo traerte algo más?

―Eh… sí, azúcar, por favor.

―Será un placer.

Milo se retiró y volvió al cabo de unos momentos. Depositó sobre la mesa varios sobres de azúcar de diferentes tipos y un papelito con un número escrito en él. Mu le miró expectante, como buscando una respuesta que de antemano conocía, pero que le costaba creer. ¿Acaso ese Adonis reencarnado le estaba pidiendo que salieran?

―Termino a las doce ―aclaró en voz baja, procurando que nadie más pudiera escucharles―. Tal vez podríamos almorzar y charlar, como una cita. A menos que ya tengas planes.

―¡No! ―infortunadamente, aquella súbita muestra de entusiasmo llamó la atención de los presentes, aumentando el sonrojo de su cara. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no sin antes concertar el tan anhelado encuentro―. No, sí puedo.

―¿Es un sí o un no?

―Sí. Me en-encantaría.

―De acuerdo ―rio―. Nos vemos y buen provecho.

Mu vio a Milo alejarse hasta retomar su lugar frente a la caja registradora. Casi le parecía irreal lo que acababa de suceder y se pellizcó con disimulo, cerciorándose de estar despierto y que todo aquello no fuera el resultado de un maravilloso sueño. Ya no tendría la necesidad de demorar su estancia en la cafetería tomando lentos y distantes sorbos de un café a veces frío, mientras seguía con sus ojos la figura del barista.

 

* * *

 

―Milo, ¿podrías venir un momento? ―llamó Saga, el gerente del local―. Aioria, atiende la caja, por favor. Y no te preocupes por los cafés más complicados, Aldebarán estará aquí en cualquier momento para ayudarte.

―Sí, señor ―respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

El rubio siguió al mayor por un pasillo que conducía a una pequeña bodega solitaria. Tan pronto estuvieron adentro, Saga se lanzó con premura sobre Milo, plantándole un sonoro beso, el cual fue respondido de buena gana. No mucho tiempo después sus manos iniciaron un recorrido por la anatomía del joven, abriéndose paso entre la estorbosa ropa y dejando caricias ardientes a su paso.

Buscando más de aquel delicioso contacto, Milo abrió sus piernas y atrajo a Saga, permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas. A esa distancia tan íntima podía sentir la firmeza del mayor frotarse contra su cadera, erigiendo un erótico vaivén. Este, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando el rubio introdujo una mano traviesa en el pantalón de Saga y empezó a masajear su miembro, arrancándole un gruñido.

―Te vi hablando con ese sujeto. El peli lila ―observó Saga, mientras repartía besos a lo largo de la mandíbula y el cuello de Milo―. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería?

―Es lindo. Me gusta ―contestó con socarronería―, y no me pagas lo suficiente por esto.

―Esto es gratis. Considéralo un premio al mejor empleado del mes.

―No lo creo. Si alguien es afortunado, eres tú al tenerme aquí, querido Saga.

Un súbito cambio en el movimiento de su mano dejó al mayor gimiendo incontrolablemente y sus caderas no tardaron en seguir el exquisito bamboleo que Milo le imponía. Saga se sentía obnubilado por las sensaciones, por el placer que se acumulaba en su interior y por el calor que el otro cuerpo le proporcionaba, y esperaba en cualquier momento el advenimiento de su pequeña muerte.

―Te lo dije ―susurró Milo contra su oído y, cruel como siempre, detuvo su mano, negándole el tan anhelado final―. _Yo_ soy un excelente premio.

―Ya, cállate.

Acto seguido, Saga hizo que Milo girara sobre sus talones, se deshizo de su delantal y bajó su pantalón hasta sus rodillas. Sacó un condón y un sobrecito de lubricante del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, untó un poco sobre sus dedos y, cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse a la entrada del rubio, fue interrumpido por un grito en la distancia.

― _¡Señor Saga! ¿Puede venir? ¡La máquina se descompuso!_

―¡Demonios, Aioria! ―se quejó el rubio, pero sin más opción se dispuso a acomodarse la ropa a regañadientes, al igual que Saga. No podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo en atender el llamado o de lo contrario, Aioria iría corriendo en busca del mayor y, sin duda, los encontraría en tan comprometedora y poco profesional situación.

―¡Ya voy! ―respondió Saga lo suficientemente alto para poder ser escuchado por Aioria y luego agregó en voz queda, solo para Milo―. Te veo en mi oficina y lleva tu delantal… _solo_ tu delantal.

―Como diga, jefe, pero hoy debo terminar temprano porque a las doce tengo una cita y no pienso llegar tarde.

―Insolente.

Pese a presentarse como una reprimenda, el cariño impreso en ella dictaba todo lo contrario. Ambos sonrieron y con un último beso, Saga se dispuso a retomar sus labores como gerente de _El Santuario,_ mientras que Milo se encaminaba a la oficina, debatiéndose entre llevarle o no flores al lindo peli lila. 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Esto era para el tercer día del Milo Ship Fest, pero hasta ahora lo publico. Sí, estoy muuuy atrasada XD Los personajes, ejem Mu, están algo OOC, pero igual me gustó cómo quedaron.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
